


Happy, Together

by SlySkySeamen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Crying, Cuddling, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot about this one, Ignis/Gladio is mentioned, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh, Sorry not sorry?, and here's a cookie in advance, blowjob, but almost unnoticeable changes to the storyline, but is it really tho?, get a bucket, there's a reason you're in this fandom anyways, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySkySeamen/pseuds/SlySkySeamen
Summary: “Let’s stay like this, Prom.” Noctis’ voice was soft but serious.“We have to at least clean up.” the blond responded amused, not getting exactly what the prince meant.“No, I mean let’s stay happy like this. Let’s be ourselves regardless of what happens, regardless of who’s watching. Let’s love each other fully until the end.”“Yeah. Let’s be happy, together.”





	Happy, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back...on a different fandom but back nonetheless ^^' I played FFXV almost a month ago and I still can't get over the game, or the characters, so this was just bound to happen. (I'm way too obsessed with this game, halp) Anyways, if you've read some of my content already you might have an idea where this is going, if not then: Welcome! hope you enjoy the ride~
> 
> Tbh tho, this was supposed to be an excuse to make them fuck but then it go a bit longer and then it got a little bit of plot and then it tried to become a behemoth and I somehow managed to cut it before it got out of control x.x Also, I have no beta so beware of any sneaky mistakes that might have gone unnoticed by my sleep deprived eyes.
> 
> Now, for real, hope you enjoy~

Insomnia had fallen. Every single source of news had the same report but somehow Noctis still hoped it was all a sick joke. It was the first thing Ignis had told him in the morning and after a minor argument they had decided to stay in the hotel. It wasn’t exactly what any of them wanted but Ignis had insisted that they take at least a day to process the information and with the distraught look Noctis wore it didn’t take a lot for them to agree on staying.

 

A few hours later, the prince’s phone started ringing and Noctis just handed it to his adviser, not trusting his own voice from both disuse and the flurry of emotions he was battling to keep from showing. It had been Cor, checking if they were okay and to deliver some instructions that Noctis didn’t really listen to, at least not for now. The conversation lasted a few minutes and after a quick exchange with Gladiolus, Ignis left Prompto to watch over Noctis while he gathered some information for the whole journey that seemed to be ahead of them. Noctis heard the whole exchange as if he was inside of a water tank, distant and muffled, barely understandable.

 

It was afternoon by now and Noctis had only moved from his spot, of sitting on a chair, to lay face down on the bed closest to the balcony. Prompto had been watching his friend closely ever since they were left alone, his worry growing the longer he saw him with that blank stare, saying nothing. Now that his face was out of his view Prompto paid more attention to his body language, trying to see if maybe he had fallen asleep but what he saw instead made his chest hurt more than it had been hurting already.

 

“Hey buddy, you okay?” he knew the answer to that and almost smacked himself for only being able to come up with that question. He stood up and crossed the small space to stand by the side of the bed Noctis was currently occupying; he knew what caused that slight shaking.

 

All he got in response was a very small shake of the head and then the prince turned on to his side, facing the balcony and his back now facing Prompto. His friend’s honesty actually surprised him, seeing as in all the years they had known each other Noctis had always put up a strong front no matter how he was feeling. Being raised to always be strong ended up creating a sort of pride that eventually made him unable to really show his feelings comfortably, be it happiness, anger or sadness.

 

Something occurred to him then, a kind of urge and he hesitated. But that hesitation didn’t last when he heard a shaky sigh come from the shaking form that was now curled up, making the prince look small and fragile. He rounded the bed and Noctis covered his face with his forearm instinctively as soon as the blond entered his field of vision. The raven froze when he felt the bed dip, his breathing stopping as he felt arms pulling him towards a firm chest. He let out a long, surprised sigh when he felt a hand gently play with his hair.

 

“It’s okay.” he felt Prompto’s breath against his hair, his voice a fond whisper. “Let it all out.” and he found himself obeying those words.

 

He grabbed Prompto’s shirt tightly and sobs started pouring out of him, all of those tears he had been holding in since the news that morning were finally running down his face. The sadness, the frustration, the helplessness, the sense of being lost, he let all of it crash down on him and let the agony show. All the while the embrace he was held in only tightened and the hand in his hair never stopped, the soothing sensation being a light in all of the darkness he felt he was drowning in.

 

Half an hour or so had passed by the time Prompto felt his friend calm down and pins and needles had started to make themselves known in his arm. Seeking a bit of comfort he made to pull away but arms quickly surrounded his waist with quite a bit of strength and Noctis pressed his face against Prompto’s chest.

 

“Don’t.” it was a quiet plea, muffled, but he heard it perfectly and it made his own eyes water a little. Never in his life had he imagined he would see his best friend in so much pain and hearing that pain as well was a bit more than he could take.

 

He quickly adjusted himself, finding a more comfortable position for his arm while still holding Noctis who had started shaking once more. He nuzzled silky, dark hair and let out a slow, steadying breath. As the scent of the other man filled his nose so did the fact that the way they held each other was rather intimate, with him curling around Noctis protectively and the prince still holding him as well, seemingly trying to mold their bodies together. Ignoring how the knowledge made his chest grow warm and his muscles relax, he just rested his chin on the prince’s head.

 

“I won’t leave.” he surprised himself by the fondness in his voice but the body pressed against him stopped shaking so he didn’t let himself feel embarrassed.

 

The wet spot he felt on his shirt told him that Noctis had not stopped crying even though he was now silent so he preferred to focus on the softness of the dark hair he ran his fingers through and the soothing rhythm of the waves outside while Noctis focused on the steady heartbeat of his friend and the gentle hand still playing with his hair. It didn’t take long for both of them to drift off, the emotional exhaustion and the comfort they found in each other combined and neither fought against it.

 

-

 

It was night by the time Prompto opened his eyes, still in the same position except their legs were now intertwined and they now had a blanket covering them. Carefully getting his phone he saw the time and a new message. He opened the message and wasn’t surprised it was Ignis who sent it.

 

[I made stew for dinner, there’s a portion for each of you in the bowls on the coffee table. I’m sure Coctura won’t mind reheating it for you.]

 

Seeing that the message was sent only a few minutes ago he thought that it might not be a bad idea to eat now that the food would still be warm, even though he had no appetite. He had to be strong, physically and emotionally, for the sake of his best friend. He pulled away the slightest bit and the firms arms still wrapped around him pulled him right back into place, a tiny noise coming out of Noctis who didn’t seem to be waking up. Huffing out a quiet chuckle he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that the prince looked really cute clinging to him like that and making little noises of protest. Trying to contain the smile that had overtaken his face he ran his fingers through dark hair one last time before placing his hand on the other’s shoulder and shaking him softly.

 

“Noct, wake up. Ignis made food.” he saw Noctis scrunch up his face and then hide it in his chest like he had done hours before. “Dude, come on. I’ll eat your veggies if you get up now.”

 

That seemed to work since the prince actually pulled back, one eye open and looking up at the blond. Suddenly realizing how close they were, Noctis felt his face grow a little warm and pulled away. He sat up and scrubbed his face, feeling the dried tears and suddenly becoming all too aware of reality.

 

“I’m not hungry.” his voice was hoarse, feeling like he had screamed for hours even though he had done the opposite.

 

Prompto noticed the shift immediately and almost winced at how somber Noctis looked now. “I know but you need to have something in your stomach. At least a few bites.” he offered a smile but it went ignored, his friend focusing his gaze on his own lap instead.

 

“Bathroom, be right back.”

 

Noctis felt Prompto’s eyes on his back for the whole short trek, letting out a shuddering breath once he knew he was out of sight but he didn’t close the door, suddenly afraid of being alone. Looking up into the mirror made him wince, his eyes were red and puffy and he had dried tears all over. He looked tired and ashen, in the span of a day he had somehow managed to start looking like a husk of himself and it filled him with guilt. He couldn’t afford to look like that, he was the prince- king, now he was the king. That sole thought made his eyes water again and he closed them, opening the faucet and splashing water on his face almost aggressively.

 

After taking a few minutes to compose himself, he finally stepped out and into the room, the delicious scent of food flooding his senses and actually making him regain a bit of appetite. Prompto had put the food in dishes and set them up on the coffee table. The blond currently sat on the sofa, clearly waiting so that they could start eating together. It was a habit that started years ago, from Prompto’s insistence that food always tasted better when you had company. The memory made him smile almost imperceptibly and he took a seat on the sofa as well, picking up his food and pleased to see that there was mostly meat on his portion.

 

“You picked out some veggies.” he shot his friend a kind of playful smile and didn’t wait for a response before he started eating.

 

“I did say I would eat your veggies if you got up.” Prompto laughed at the thumbs up he got in response, glad to see that the food was good enough that Noctis had not only regained his appetite but also seemed to be wolfing down the few vegetables Prompto had left in his portion on purpose. He had to make sure Noctis was still eating a balanced diet after all.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, Noctis finishing before Prompto and stealing a few pieces of meat while the blond feigned being mad when in all reality he was relieved to see the life coming back to his best friend, even if it was a front he was putting up. They started playing King’s Knight shortly after but Noctis wasn’t really focusing on the game and Prompto was frowning by the time the prince had lost for the forth time in a row; so he closed the distance that sat between them in the couch, bumping shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He didn’t see how his friend’s eyes widened a little or the soft smile that formed on his lips but he smiled back when he felt Noctis resting some of his weight against him.

 

-

 

A few days passed, gathering two royal arms and clearing out a base had taken some time and had also forced them to camp so they were all looking forward to the next time they could finally take a shower and sleep on a bed. They had mostly kept their cool, each of them mourning by themselves in their own ways but Ignis still noticed the way that Noctis seemed to only call for Prompto in battle and how they always woke up suspiciously close if not outright cuddling. Not being one to judge the prince for something that seemed to help for the most part, he just let them be and made no comment for now.

 

They were now on their way to Lestallum, the ride long and filled with random music none of them paid much attention to. Noctis had gotten out of his seat and sat over the back rest instead, enjoying the wind with his eyes closed. Gladiolus has been reading a novel for the most part but now sat back and watched the speeding scenery while Prompto had just been watching everything and taking the occasional picture.

 

They all relaxed when they finally exited the tunnel that led them to Lestallum, not wasting a second to get out and stretch once the Regalia was parked.

 

“Let’s head up to the Leville, Iris is eager to see us.”

 

They all followed Gladiolus without complaint, looking forward to seeing some familiar faces and the calm and safety of a hotel.

 

-

 

Noctis and Prompto had finally been able to make their way to their room, the blond turning to face Ignis before actually opening the door.

 

“Are we gonna eat out or will you cook something up?”

 

“I would say maybe Noct should be the one to decide that.”

 

“Let’s eat out, everyone deserves a rest.” It came as a mutter and Prompto could already tell the prince was just planning on skipping a meal.

 

“Alright.” Ignis pulled out a key and both Noctis and Prompto tilted their heads in a canine fashion. “Don’t wait for me or Gladiolus then. Since Iris paid for a room and we have a pretty forgiving budget, I have decided to book two rooms instead. This way everyone will have their own bed.” Promto could swear he saw some kind of weird glint in the adviser’s eyes but he didn’t get a word out before he was cut off. “Do make sure the prince eats something, Prompto.” and after leaving that up to him, Ignis walked a bit further into the corridor and disappeared into the next room.

 

Noctis clicked his tongue, he’d never been fond of the way they sometimes treated him like a child but he guessed it was because they cared about his well-being.

 

“Well, you heard mum. Let’s go get some food before we accidentally fall asleep.” and the blond’s radiant smile was all it took to make the prince’s face get a little warm and the raven just nodded as he made his way back down to the first floor.

 

Finding food that appealed them wasn’t hard as the delicious scents alone made their appetites appear bigger than ever and barely an hour later they were back in the hotel, finally entering their room and collapsing into their respective beds.

 

Noctis looked at his best friend, laying belly down on his own bed, eyes closed and a happy sigh leaving his lips. His gaze focused there, those ever rosy lips that no matter how long they spent in the unforgiving nature of Lucis, never seemed chapped or dry, instead always looking moist and smooth. He closed his eyes before his imagination could go any further and sat up, scrubbing his face.

 

“I’ll take a shower.” without waiting for a response, he made his way to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. The way his body easily showed his frustration was not to his liking in the slightest.

 

Meanwhile, Prompto had opened his eyes just in time to see the door closing and hearing the lock click. He pushed down the slight disappointment that somehow made itself known at that. He had always thought that Noctis was very attractive and may or may not had a crush on him back when they were in school but those kinds of thoughts had faded shortly after they graduated. The way he was feeling now perplexed him greatly.

 

Ever since that day at Galdin Quay, he hadn’t been able to get Noctis out of his head. The way the raven had clung to him, the little sighs that escaped him when the blond gently scratched his scalp just right, his unique scent that had calmed and maybe even drugged Prompto. Those beautiful stormy blue eyes that looked at him, pleading him to stay. That beautiful faint blush that spread in the prince’s cheeks when he realized he had been cuddling with the blond.

 

He covered his face with both hands, the way his heart had picked up speed was way too telling for him to ignore. His feelings had never really faded, he had just gotten used to ignoring them and all of a sudden he had lost that ability.

 

-

 

They were awoken the next morning by an enthusiastic Iris, bouncing all over the place with the excuse of wanting to properly show them around. Noctis agreed easily, finding it way better to just follow along rather than to refuse and then have to deal with the guilt of disappointing her. Unexpectedly enough though, Prompto had asked if he could tag along as well and Iris agreed while failing miserably on hiding the pout that came along with it. It would take a lot to get the blond to admit out loud the reason why he didn’t want to let Iris and Noctis explore the town together by themselves.

 

The tour went by pretty smoothly actually, Iris quickly jumping back to her usual self and somehow even getting them into a preppy mood as well. By the time they came back to the hotel it was time for lunch and they were pleasantly surprised to find that Ignis had cooked after being inspired by the new ingredients he had found in town. Both Noctis and Prompto seemed unaware of how everyone’s eyes fell on them as they quietly made their way back to their room.

 

“I’m gonna take a nap.” the raven announced before falling face first into the bed, lazily taking off his boots and jacket after a few seconds.

 

“Go ahead, buddy. Pretty sure Ignis intends for us to chill today. We did do quite a bit so I’d say we deserve a rest.” contrary to his friend, he actually took off his boots and his vest before slumping down onto his own bed, turning on to his side to watch the other.

 

After a few minutes of no response he guessed Noctis was probably already asleep and gratefully took the opportunity to drink in the sight. The steady movement and sound of his breathing, how his silky hair contrasted against the pillow. But he frowned when his eyes settled on Noctis’ gloved hand. It was trembling ever so slightly but his attentive eyes didn’t miss it.

 

“Noct, you awake?” the words were out before he even registered that he had spoken out loud, his gut already twisting painfully. He saw the prince flinch but a minute passed and he got no response. He got out of his bed frowning and slowly closed the short distance between his and Noctis’ bed. “Noctis?” he saw how the raven’s hand closed into a loose fist and decided to act on instinct.

 

He reached out and pet Noctis’ hair, sitting on the bed. The raven curled in on himself a little, wanting to tell the other to go away even though all he actually wanted was the opposite. After making sure he wasn’t going to be pushed away, Promto started playing with his hair the same way he had done back in Galdin Quay, happy to see that Noctis’ hand at least flattened out once more at the ministrations.

 

“I’m still here for you, buddy.”

 

Noctis nodded and a muffled plea came after some minutes of silence. “Hold me.”

 

And Prompto complied instantly, settling his arms around the raven but stopped when said man turned to face him and looked at him. The sadness in those stormy eyes was something Prompto really wanted to erase; he wanted to fix everything and would have loved to be able to make sure there would be no reason Noctis would ever give him that look ever again. But reality was a cold bitch and he knew how incapable he was of actually making a change on their current situation.

 

They looked at each other for almost too long, none of them saying anything but somehow still communicating. Noctis openly showed his anxieties, how the heavy burden that now rested on him made him feel lost, how frustrated he was over the fact that things had to go down the way they did. Prompto gave the prince an insight on how he was feeling too, how worried he was about everything that was to come, how much it hurt him to see his friend suffer like this.

 

Eventually tears did start falling from the raven’s watery eyes and they widened a bit when the blond swiped his thumb across his cheek, his hand cupping it afterwards instead of pulling away. It kind of felt like some sort line had almost been crossed and a slight panic rose inside Noctis. A blush made itself known on the raven’s face and Prompto huffed out a breath while a small smile graced his lips.

 

Suddenly feeling both bold and reckless, he voiced his thoughts. “That’s a way better look for you.”

 

Noctis actually sputtered at that, completely caught off guard. “Wh-” it took his brain too many second to actually form a response. “So you like my face now or something?” he actually smirked triumphantly when the blond joined him in blushing.

 

An embarrassed frown marred his face and he spoke without thinking. “What if I do?”

 

Both of their eyes widened at that and they just stared at each other for some long seconds. Prompto tried to pull his hand away from Noctis but was interrupted by said man, who forced the hand to stay in place with his own.

 

“How long?” his voice was tight but Prompto couldn’t tell what caused it with certainty.

 

“Don’t really remember.” the blond mumbled, panic slowly making itself known. “Since day one?”

 

Noctis looked at him with a peculiar gaze and closed his eyes, pushing out the moisture and making another tear fall. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” Prompto was quiet for almost too long and the raven squeezed his hand softly to urge him to say something, anything.

 

“I…” the blond searched his friend’s face, looking for any sort of emotion but all he saw was an impassive face. “I don’t know.”

 

And it was true, he actually had no idea why he had never sad anything. It’s not like he hid it either, his personality was affectionate enough that no one ever seemed to think that there was anything more than a beautiful friendship. He had never been afraid to say anything but he’d also never felt the necessity to express his feelings out loud. He was happy with how things were with Noctis, felt blessed that he also got the opportunity to become part of the Crownsguard.

 

Prompto hastily averted his gaze when Noctis opened his eyes again, not sure he wanted to see what those eyes held just yet.

 

“I’m already so happy being your friend, there’s not much else I can ask for.” the fondness in his tone got an amused huff out of Noctis and Prompto smiled.

 

“Of course you would say something like that.” the blond was relieved to hear the tightness gone from the prince’s voice.

 

Noctis had a suspicion his friend had a crush on him way back in high school but since the blond never said anything, the prince just pushed it to the back of his mind until he eventually just never thought about it anymore. But that suspicion had come back after that day in Galdin Quay. He certainly wasn’t opposed to being treated like that, he craved to be held at that moment although he would certainly never admit to that out loud but he was still aware that the way they behaved that night was almost intimate to say the least.

 

He was suddenly aware of his own feelings, the crush he himself nurtured but never voiced. At first it was just fear of rejection, having no real proof of his feelings being reciprocated making his courage nonexistent. But then it came down to him being a prince, Ignis constantly teaching him how to do his duties and his slow inclusion in royal meetings when he was finishing high school becoming a cruel eye opener for him. Being selfish was not an option for someone like him, he had to be there for his kingdom and he doubted he could have a relationship with Prompto for way too many reasons. So by the time he was 19 he had just given up, secretly overjoyed that he wouldn’t have to part with his friend because of him becoming a part of the Crownsguard and forcing himself to deem that as enough.

 

But he had found himself wanting more the past few days, craving to always have the blond by his side. He always found excuses to have Prompto close in fights and had agreed to every single request the blond had made, be it to stop at Crow’s Nest before camping or to go to a specific spot to take a picture. He had even found himself joining the blond in a good amount of selfies which made Ignis raise a brow more than once.

 

Now that he somewhat had proof that his friend did have feelings for him, Noctis found himself wanting all of the things he had prohibited himself from even thinking of in the past. Finding a positive among all of the negativity, the prince felt like maybe he could be honest at last. He could forget his status, his duties and just let himself be a man with his own wants.

 

Prompto felt the hand on top of his move and looked at Noctis once more, holding in his breath when he felt such hand now resting on his neck, thumb tracing his jawline. The raven wasn’t looking at his eyes though, he was looking at seemingly random spots on his face.

 

“Does that mean there is really nothing you want?” their gazes finally locked once more and Prompto found himself blinking in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You said there’s not much you could ask for.” Noctis took a quick look at his lips and it did not go unnoticed by the blond. “But there’s no way you don’t want anything.”

 

And Prompto found himself unable to deny that. Of course he had wanted to do some things, specially back then with his hormones being all over the place. But it had been so long since he had permitted himself to think of anything of the like that his mind was now blank. Having no clear response, he shot back a question instead.

 

“Is there anything you want?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He blinked at the immediate response. “And that is?” the prince’s eyes lowered once more and his hand shifted enough so that his thumb now traced Prompto’s bottom lip. An immediate blush spread on his face at the realization. “Oh.”

 

“Are we on the same page?” Noctis still couldn’t help but ask, wanting to be a hundred percent sure that he wouldn’t be forcing anything.

 

The blond looked at his lips as well and he took the shaky exhale that followed as a yes, leaning forward and softly pressing a kiss on his friend’s lips. Prompto reciprocated, equally as soft and somewhat hesitant, the meaning of this slowly sinking into his brain. They kept it slow and soft, invested on burning into their memories the sensation and the warmth. The blond was the one to pull away, leaning his forehead against the other’s.

 

“Since when?”

 

Noctis chuckled, of course he would ask. “A few months after you properly introduced yourself.” a wide smile spread on his face as he remembered. “Ignis had gotten tired of me talking about you for some days in a row and he said I sounded like a high school girl in love. I replied that I was certainly not a girl and he raised an eyebrow at me when I just blushed and didn’t deny the love part. The rest of the day was so awkward.” he laughed. “He gave me the talk and all I could do was just sit there while trying to take all of that information in and come to terms with the fact that I actually did have a crush.”

 

Prompto laughed as well. “Oh gods, I can’t imagine having to sit through that.”

 

“I think you would have passed out. He was way too informative, describing the whole anatomy and even going as far as pointing out the best positions and giving me some condoms and lube the next day.”

 

“Ignis can be such a mom.” the blond laughed. Then something clicked and he pulled back to look at Noctis with surprise all over his face. “Is that why we got separate rooms this time?”

 

“Probably, I wasn’t subtle at all these last few days.”

 

A bit of silence fell between them, both openly admiring the other’s face. Prompto licked his lips, already missing the warmth from before.

 

“Can we…” he didn’t have to say more, the raven already leaning in.

 

This time it was firmer, Prompto wrapping his arms around Noctis’ waist and the prince burrowing his hands in blond hair. It escalated quickly, both enjoying the sensations and wanting more. It didn’t take long for their breathing to become heavy and Noctis loved it but it still wasn’t enough. He softly nibbled at the blond’s bottom lip and was rewarded with a gasp, which he also took as an opportunity to add his tongue into the mix. They both made pleased little noises as they tasted each other, tongues exploring and caressing until their minds grew hazy, warm little puffs of breath somehow being loud alongside their lips softly smacking.

 

They pulled apart after what felt like forever yet still painfully short and the prince removed his hands from blond hair to rest them on Prompto’s arms instead and letting his forehead drop on his shoulder to recover his breath.

 

“Gods, this is way better than I imagined.” the hushed claim had the blond laughing.

 

“Couldn’t agree more buddy.” he rubbed gentle circles on the prince’s back. “I’m curious.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Was this your first kiss?” he felt the raven tense and amusement slipped into his tone. “Don’t worry, you’re not a bad kisser at all. I just couldn’t imagine you having the time or privacy to explore this kind of stuff.”

 

“I couldn’t really focus on that, not even if I tried. Ignis kept me too busy with royal stuff and Gladio constantly dragged me to training ‘til I couldn’t feel my limbs.”

 

“Man, I remember those days. It was a miracle if you had enough time for at least one round on King’s Knight a week. I felt pretty lonely back then but whenever we finally played, even if it was just a few minutes, it made my whole week.” he couldn’t keep the dreamy fondness out of his voice and a mere second later he felt warmth on his shoulder. He craned his neck to try and see Noctis’ face but arms wrapped around his neck and held him firmly in place. A smirk split his face. “Aw, buddy. Are you blushing?”

 

His hair was yanked rather painfully but he still laughed until lips landed upon his in a rather possessive fashion that had him almost groaning while he let himself be led by the still blushing raven. Eventually the grip in his hair loosened and Noctis pulled away for breath, his face now a softer shade of pink, his lips already starting to look puffy and his eyes kind of glassy. Holding in a growl at the sight, Prompto pushed the raven down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He smiled at the confusion that crossed the prince’s face and wasted no time in capturing his lips, hungry and dominating. Noctis moaned, the intensity making him warm all over and his mind went blank.

 

Promto loved the effect it had on the raven, the little mewls he felt against his mouth making him feel drugged. He only stopped when a shaky hand grabbed on to the front of his shirt, pulling away a bit alarmed at the thought that he might have taken it a little too far too fast. Upon looking at his friend he sighed relieved, Noctis looked kind of out of it and made for a very erotic sight but other than that he looked like he enjoyed it and was more than just fine.

 

Prompto cupped the raven’s cheek and saw stormy eyes focus a little. “You okay?” he got a slow nod in response and laughed when Noctis covered his eyes with his forearm and tried to level his breathing. “I’d say that’s enough for now then.”

 

The blond pecked his friend on the lips one last time before getting off him and settling comfortably on his side, never taking his eyes away from him. After a few minutes Noctis finally lifted his arm, making eye contact.

 

“How about a warning next time?” his gaze was accusatory but held no actual heat.

 

“And not get those precious reactions? I’m sticking to my methods.” he wasn’t sure where this confidence was coming from but he welcomed it, seeing as pink was becoming a common sight on Noctis’ face.

 

The prince turned on to his side, his back to Prompto who was giggling at his friend’s embarrassment. The blond waited a few seconds before shifting and hugging Noctis, spooning him as closely as he could and he couldn’t help but sigh happily as he felt the prince press back into him and rest a hand on top of his.

 

“I’m gonna take a nap.” the soft words were closely followed by a yawn.

 

With a soft hum as a reply, Prompto nuzzled Noctis’ hair and it only took a couple of minutes for both of them to drift off.

 

-

 

After their nap they spent most of their time playing King’s Knight. Whenever they were done with a boss, a quick break for kissing would ensue but they kept it playful. Noctis was actually a bit nervous from his lack of experience and Prompto was already so over the moon with this new development that he didn’t mind the slightest bit if he had to wait before getting any kind of intimacy.

 

They ended up going to bed later than they had since the beginning of their current journey but they still woke up feeling well rested. It felt like their new closeness had some kind of magic over them, both feeling better overall regardless their situation.

 

They met up with the others in the lobby of the hotel with beaming smiles on their faces that seemed contagious to the other occupants of the room. Ignis gave them what Noctis could swear was a knowing look but was quickly distracted by Talcott who seemed very excited about something. After hearing what the boy had to say they all agreed on checking it out and set out immediately.

 

Upon reaching their destination the first thing they noticed was the very low temperature of the dungeon, Prompto immediately protesting and scooting closer than was necessary towards Noctis. After a very quick debate inside his head, the prince came to the conclusion that there was no use in hiding anything from the way too clever Ignis and Gladiolus wouldn’t judge; so he went ahead and grabbed one of the blond’s hands, stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket alongside his.

 

Prompto’s reaction was immediate. “Noct! Wha-what are you doing?” the hiss was accompanied by a blush that made the prince want to kiss him right then and there.

 

Noctis opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a whistle. “Congrats. All it took was two nights alone it seems.”

 

“Shut it, Gladio. It’s not like you’re wasting your alone time with Ignis either.” the remark came before he could think about it and silence wasn’t the reaction he had expected for it. “Wait-” he looked at his adviser and then back at his shield. “No fucking way.”

 

“Language.” was all Ignis said before adjusting his glasses and going on ahead.

 

Both Noctis and Prompto stood frozen for a few seconds, looking at each other afterwards and becoming a giggling mess.

 

-

 

Everything went by pretty smoothly and by the afternoon they were already outside again, taking a break by the waterfall.

 

“Congrats, Noct.” said prince looked up from his sitting position, catching Ignis’ honest smile. “I will not deny that there was more than one motive for booking two rooms, but the main motive was for you guys to do something about your feelings.”

 

Noctis felt his face grow uncomfortably warm and looked back down. “Thanks.”

 

“I just want to make this journey as easy as it can be for everyone.” a quiet sigh escaped him and his tone turned almost somber. “We have no idea what the future holds for us after all.”

 

And with that the full weight of reality hit Noctis again, that happy haze that had been pleasantly sitting in his mind completely disappeared. He hummed in agreement, not trusting his voice.

 

He stayed mostly silent the way back to Lestallum and forced himself to sound energetic and positive once they reached the Leville and found Jared, Talcott and Iris waiting for them at the lobby. Prompto had noticed the shift in the prince’s mood immediately and when it seemed like everyone but them was engaged in some kind of conversation, he placed his hand on Noctis’ shoulder to grab his attention.

 

“You good, Noct?” he kept his tone low, not wanting to attract any attention.

 

“Yeah.” he shot a small smile at the blond but it didn’t last. “But I won’t deny that I’d rather be up in our room.”

 

“Then what are we doing here?” and with that he grabbed Noctis’ hand and pulled him up the stairs, Ignis being the only one that noticed them slipping away.

 

Once in their room, arms quickly surrounded the blond and it took him a second to react and wrap his arms around the raven as well. It was then he noticed that Noctis’ was shaking and he moved them to the bed, sitting in it and the raven automatically straddled his lap, not wanting to pull away to even lay more comfortably on the bed. With Noctis now hiding his face in his neck, Prompto played with raven hair and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

 

“It’s alright, buddy.” he felt the arms around him tighten. “You can tell me what’s going on in your head, it’ll probably help.”

 

 “I’m scared, Prom.” the blond’s chest tightened at how fragile Noctis’ voice sounded. “I’m scared of what else might go wrong, I’m scared to lose even more people, I’m scared to know how much time I’ve got left. I’m so scared of failing everyone.” by now the blond could feel moisture against his skin.

 

“You won’t fail. We’re all here to help you every step of the way.” he pulled back a little and Noctis’ did as well. The blond cupped his cheek, wiping away a tear and making eye contact. “I’m here for you and I know that you will succeed no matter what tries to get in your way.”

 

Noctis’ smiled a little at that and Prompto got the urge to kiss him and so he did, slow and passionate but deep. He moved his hand to the nape of the prince’s neck to have him as close as he could, his other hand caressing along the other’s back and waist. Little noises of appreciation urged the blond on, the kiss picking up on speed until the raven pulled away for breath. He had barely taken in a gulp of air when lips attacked his neck instead, a surprised moan escaping him.

 

Prompto kissed, sucked and nibbled on that pale neck greedily, suddenly overcome by the need of just having the prince in whatever way he was allowed to. Deep inside he had those fears as well, the uncertainty of what could happen tomorrow had been a haunting shadow that he repressed ever since this journey started. So for now, he would be honest and follow his wants and needs.

 

A whine pulled him back into reality, while deep in thought he had bitten a little harder than intended. He looked at what would surely be a very dark bruise tomorrow and then up at Noctis’ face; seeing no trace of pain he kissed the soon to be bruise and kept going towards the other side of his neck with kisses and licks. A hand came to rest atop blond hair and Prompto smiled at the soft tug.

 

“Feeling better?” he teased, snaking a hand under Noctis’ shirt and lifting it up a little.

 

The raven blushed and tugged a little harder at the light hair. “Shut up.” and he pulled the blond in for a kiss, hungry and sloppy.

 

Prompto chuckled into the kiss, letting himself be led. It felt great to have his mouth violated like that, his thoughts going hazy and the slick sensation arousing him but he could only take it for so long. While not terrible, the prince was still inexperienced and right now Prompto wanted more than what was being done to him so he decided that for now he’d dominate instead. He pulled away a little to suck at the raven’s bottom lip and then dived back in, kissing him possessively. It didn’t take long for Noctis’ to become a panting mess, little moans escaping him here and there and Prompto loved being the one that caused it.

 

It all just urged him to keep going and he did. Still kissing him, he pushed off the prince’s jacket, thankful when the raven caught on and finished taking it off and threw it off to the side. He finally pulled away but only to rid Noctis of his shirt and he was back to devouring those already bruised lips. The raven whined, being given barely enough time to catch his breath but not really willing to pull away either. However, Prompto himself was getting light headed so the kiss was interrupted and this time the blond took the opportunity to take off his vest.

 

He took in how the prince was looking and the sight left his breathless all over again. A light sheen of sweat starting to appear, a deep blush in his face, his eyes glassy with blown pupils, his lips red, swollen and moist, the many bruises that were already darkening in his neck and his naked, defined torso. He considered taking a picture but another kind of desire won.

 

He wrapped his arms around Noctis’ waist and stood, a small squeak escaping the raven as he was thrown on the bed. The blond quickly crawled over him and started leaving a trail of kisses from his collarbone to one of his nipples.

 

“I thought I told you to warn me last time.” the mutter was quickly followed by a moan when the blond reached his nipple and sucked harshly on it, almost bordering the sensation towards painful.

 

“Don’t like being manhandled?” he quickly went back to abusing the nipple and smirked when he got no response other than gasps.

 

After the usually pink nipple had turned a dark red he continued his trail downwards and only stopped once he reached what probably was the cutest bellybutton he had ever seen.

 

“Prom.” the husky tone had him snapping his head up, his cock twitching at the lust laced into his name alone. “Take off your shirt too.”

 

He tensed for a second, all of a sudden feeling flustered. He knew Noctis’ was the last person in this whole star that would judge his stretch marks but it still made him stop to try and ease his anxieties. He released a sigh and nodded, closing his eyes and taking his shirt off in one smooth motion. He still felt relief flood his system as Noctis looked at him and his gaze only grew darker.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“So needy.” and he obediently followed his prince’s order, devouring him the same way he had before, deep and hungry.

 

Noctis’ hands hesitantly landed on his back, slowly and gently feeling around and it almost made Prompto groan, the action small but no less endearing. He did groan though when the raven grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him down hard, their erections pressing together almost painfully hard. The blond bit on Noctis’ bottom lip in retaliation and gave a firm thrust against him which rewarded him with a groan. They kept thrusting against each other until Prompto felt the body beneath him twitch, stopping at what he suspected was a sign of the prince being close. He chuckled at the loud whine it caused.

 

“You wanna end the party early?” he laughed when Noctis’ seemed to realize that he had indeed been about to cum and blushed even darker.

 

“Piss off.” he covered his face with his forearm but his pout was still visible. “Don’t just stop though.”

 

“As you wish.” he gave the prince a quick kiss and then busied himself with ridding both of them of their pants.

 

Once he had Noctis in his underwear he stopped and almost salivated; the clear outline of the prince’s arousal and the wet spot on the dark underwear was something he had thought he would only see in his dreams. This time he did summon his camera from the armiger and took a picture before Noctis could voice his complaint.

 

“Did you just take a picture?” he looked at Prompto incredulously but also somewhat amused.

 

“I want it to last longer.” and with a shrug he made his camera disappear and finally touched the raven’s erection, palming it and squeezing softly.

 

He smirked when those hips twitched and and he squeezed tighter, making Noctis push up against his hand. Growing a little impatient, he finally pulled off the dark underwear and bit his bottom lip. He never imagined there would be a day where he thought a dick could be pretty but here he was, teasing the shaft with his fingerprints and thinking that it was the prettiest dick he had ever seen. He wrapped his hand around it and started a slow pace, stopping at the head to smear the precum and tease under the head. The gasps and moans were melodious to him and wanting to hear more he scooted down, took a moment to pull his own underwear down and then got close enough to the ravens dick to blow warm breath at the underside of the head.

 

Noctis was grabbing the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip, everything being almost overwhelming but he didn’t dare say anything. While he was a little scared, he still wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything else n his life. Thankfully his mind was wiped blank when lips closed around the head of his erection, a loud moan escaping him as his eyes almost rolled back at the intense pleasure that shot up his body. He held his breath when Prompto sucked, and exhaled shakily when that mouth sank lower on him. The warmth, the wetness, the smoothness of the tongue along the underside of his dick, the suction; it was all the raven could focus on, curses and moans escaping him while he gripped the bed sheets even harder in an attempt to not lose his grip on reality.

 

Prompto was thoroughly enjoying himself, the taste and weight in his mouth was intoxicating and the noises he was being rewarded with had him feeling blessed. He kept bobbing his head steadily, stopping to roughly tease the head and then taking in more than he had before. It wasn’t long before he felt Noctis twitching and he relaxed his throat, taking a deep breath through his nose before sinking down completely. He felt Noctis’ dick filling up his throat, tears quickly springing as his airway was blocked and his gag reflex tried to act up. He heard Noctis choke on a scream and moaned back; that was what tipped the raven over. Prompto felt Noctis pulse in his throat and did his best to stay put as he felt each spurt of cum, only pulling away after swallowing as best he could.

 

He made sure lick him clean before looking up and was over the moon to see the fucked out expression on his normally poised friend. After taking in some shaky breaths, Noctis pulled himself up to rest on his elbows so that he could take a look at Prompto. The blond stared back at him with half-lidded eyes, still glossy from the tears, his whole face was flushed and his lips were very swollen making him look pretty fucked out himself. Noctis hummed appreciatively at the sight and wiped away the tears that still streaked the blond’s cheeks.

 

“You look like you enjoyed yourself too.” the blond nodded and nuzzled the prince’s hand, not trusting his voice just yet. “You look so fucking hot like that.”

 

Prompto’s eyes widened a little at that and he blushed even darker, he’d never heard Noctis talk like that. He swallowed in a poor attempt of soothing his sore throat. “You should take a look at yourself.” and he smiled triumphantly when it was the raven’s turn to be embarrassed.

 

Noctis sat up and pulled Prompto by the shoulders, intent on pulling him in for a kiss but the blond placed a hand on his mouth right before they came into contact. Stormy eyes gave the gunner a questioning look. “Are you sure you want to kiss me?”

 

“Yeah.” came the muffled response.

 

“I just sucked you off.” he smiled at the darkening blush on the prince’s face.

 

“So?”

 

“You okay with tasting yourself?” he saw a flash of hesitation on those stormy eyes. “I mean, you do taste fucking delicious but I don’t think you’re gonna agree with me there.”

 

Noctis looked mortified by now and the blond couldn’t help but laugh. With a frown, the raven grabbed Prompto’s wrist and pulled his hand away, finally kissing him but he pulled away almost as fast and the blond laughed harder.

 

“That’s what cum tastes like?” he looked positively disgusted and the blond found it equally amusing and hilarious.

 

“Told you.”

 

“Agh, fuck it.”

 

Noctis went back to kissing the blond, now ready for the taste and not minding it as much. Prompto let himself be led as the raven explored his torso with more confidence, stopping on his chest to tease his nipples until he whined then continuing their path down. He brought a hand up to the back of the raven’s head, grabbing loosely onto the hair there as a hand grabbed his member. Noctis jerked him back to full hardness, having softened a bit with their little exchange.

 

Prompto moaned when Noctis pulled upwards and squeezed the head of his cock, the sensation glorious after ignoring his arousal for so long. The raven was encouraged by that and jerked him faster, making the blond shake a little and loose his coordination on the kiss. Noctis pulled away from the kiss with a questioning look when a hand wrapped around his own to stop his movement.

 

“Do you wanna keep going or is this enough?”

 

The prince seemed lost for a second. “Oh.” it was like he had almost forgotten that there was more they could do and Prompto chuckled.

 

“We can stop here. We’re only going as far as you want.” he assure the raven in case he wanted to back out but was pleasantly surprised when Noctis shook his head. “What do you wanna do next?”

 

Noctis gave it a thought and then turned impossibly red, tilting his head down in an attempt to cover his face. The sight alone made the blond’s cock twitch and he was sure the raven felt it if the small gasp was anything to go by. It took a few tries but Noctis finally managed to get it out in a shaky whisper. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

And that was all he needed to hear to let his inner animal come out. He pushed Noctis back down on the bed and kissed him hard, dominating him fully and nibbling on his bottom lip to catch a breath. He reached down towards the raven’s member and was pleased to find that he was hard and ready for the second round. A needy whine rewarded him when he pulled away and he traced Noctis’ bottom lip with his index finger.

 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” his voice was low and husky and he didn’t miss the shiver that wracked the raven’s body.

 

A blue light and then a bottle of lube materialized in the prince’s hand. “I don’t think the condoms I have are safe to use anymore.” Prompto raised a brow. “They may or may not be the same ones Ignis gave me.”

 

The blond looked positively amused. “I take it the lube is new. Wonder what you’ve been using lube for.”

 

“Curiosity killed the cat.” the prince retorted with a embarrassed pout. “Why don’t find out for yourself how I used it?” he pushed the lube into the gunner’s hand and covered his eyes with his forearm.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

The cap of the bottle was audibly opened and Prompto squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, working it around until it wasn’t as cold. He kissed Noctis softly this time, willing him to relax as he spread his thighs even further with his clean hand. As a last precaution, he grabbed a pillow and placed it under the raven’s lower back and then, finally, made contact with the prince’s ass. He circled his entrance, coating it with lube and then teasing it with the tip of his middle finger. Noctis wriggled his hips in anticipation and the blond bit the raven’s bottom lip for it, only pushing the finger slowly inside after hearing a needy whine. With the pleased sigh he got back and how easy he pushed his finger down to the knuckle he was now sure how the prince had mostly used the lube.

 

Feeling reassured that he wouldn’t hurt the raven that easily, he slipped in a second finger, feeling a little resistance along with a groan. Noctis easily relaxed his body to accommodate that second finger, suddenly grateful for those many nights where he experimented with his body but even with that, having Prompto’s fingers inside felt better than his own ever did. He moaned when Prompto attacked his neck while thrusting his fingers into him in at a steady pace, the pleasure from the friction and the pain from the bites being the perfect concoction to intoxicate him at the moment. A third finger pushed into him not long after and he gasped, this time it burned a little but he still loved it and pushed back into it. He hadn’t felt this full in a while and it was heavenly now that it wasn’t his own fingers.

 

Prompto started a slow pace, thrusting his fingers in as deep as he could and almost pulling out before plunging back in until he was met with no resistance and Noctis was about ready to start sobbing by the time the blond finally pushed against his prostate. The raven’s whole body jolted and he clenched around the fingers inside of him, the blond hissing as he imagined how that would feel around his cock instead of his fingers. He thrusted his fingers a few more times just to watch the prince writhe and then pulled them away, making Noctis whine loudly and call his name in a sweet, needy tone.

 

“Tell me if it hurts.” he made sure to make eye contact, not moving until Noctis nodded in agreement.

 

Prompto kissed him deep and slow while pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand then lathering himself with it and lining himself up immediately. He broke the kiss to look into the raven’s stormy eyes, teasing his entrance with his tip, pushing softly without entering.

 

“Relax as much as you can. This won’t be the same as fingers.” the blond waited a beat before he started pushing in way too slowly.

 

Noctis had half a mind to briefly notice that he hadn’t seen Prompto’s cock so he had no idea how big it was. It was only a second later that the thought ‘at least as big as me’ resounded in his head, the stretch being much more than he had expected. The burn bordered on unbearable and he bit down on his lip to not scream out, closing his eyes as he felt the familiar sting that was followed by tears. He was thankful that Prompto had not gone any deeper, staying surprisingly still. A hand softly landing on his cheek had him flinching, he opened his eyes and met Prompto’s concerned gaze. Had he not been so uncomfortable, he probably would have moaned at the pleasure that was clearly visible on the blond’s face aside from the concern.

 

“Should I stop?” Prompto’s voice was soft but was still lower than normal and it only made Noctis want this more despite his current pain.

 

“No, just gimme a second.” the words came out tight but he was glad his voice had even worked at all.

 

The blond nodded and kissed him again, slow and passionate, easily distracting Noctis from his discomfort. The raven also felt a hand jerking him at a steady pace, making him gasp and turn the kiss deeper. When the pleasure blended with the pain in a way that turned him on even more than before, he pushed back against Prompto, whimpering at both the feeling and the moan it got out of the blond. Having understood the silent plea, he slowly pushed in until he was halfway inside and then pulled back until only the head was inside to then thrust back in deeper than he had been before, keeping up the pattern until he was fully inside.

 

The blond let out a deep sigh at finally being completely inside the prince while said prince whimpered. It wasn’t painful anymore but the amount of pressure was very intense, he was stretched and filled way more than he had expected. Filled by Prompto, having the man he loved so deep inside him; the thought made him clench around the intrusion, so incredibly turned on that he thought he would go insane if the blond didn’t move soon. Noctis grinded his hips down against Prompto and he could have sworn he heard the blond growl before he pulled back to start a steady pace.

 

The prince couldn’t think much after that, the friction sending wave after wave of pleasure, feeling every twitch of the other inside him, catching glimpses of Prompto’s face as he slowly lost himself to the pleasure too. It was all overwhelming in the best way possible and he didn’t know he was crying until a sob got caught in his throat. He moaned loudly when the blond gave a hard thrust against his prostate only to whine right after as the movement ceased.

 

“God’s, Noctis. Are you okay?” the prince focused his gaze on Prompto’s face at the alarm on his voice and grabbed on to his hips when he felt the blond start to pull away, sinking his nails in deep enough to leave harsh mark.

 

“Don’t.” was all he managed between pants, all his hazy brain could muster up.

 

“But you’re crying.” and the blond gently wiped the tears off both cheeks only to have more tears go down anyways, he settled for placing a gentle kiss on the raven’s forehead instead.

 

“I’m fine.” he whispered, slowly coming down from the overwhelmed cloud he had been on. “It just felt so fucking good.” and he ground against the blond again, clenching around him in what he hopped was a show of how much he was enjoying it.

 

The blond hissed, his gaze going half-lidded as he gave a small thrust in response. “Alright, but if it really is too much, I’ll stop. Just tell me to and I will.”

 

Noctis knew Prompto was just concerned but it was starting to annoy him and he groaned in frustration. “Just fuck me, dammit.” he pretty much growled while clenching again and was pleasantly surprised when the blond responded in kind; kissing him possessively and giving a particularly harsh thrust right against his prostate.

 

“Don’t complain tomorrow.” the warning went ignored as Prompto had already set a punishing pace and all Noctis could focus on was the slick push and pull and the satisfying feeling of his nails digging into something.

 

The prince clenched impossibly tighter around Prompto when his dick was grabbed and jerked, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him again. He almost screamed when the blond fixed his angle to hit his prostate dead on with every thrust, tears spilling once again as he was overwhelmed for the second time in a relatively short span of time.

 

“Oh god’s, Prom.” he was a mumbling mess at this point, those being the only words out of his mouth that made sense.

 

“I’m close, Noct.” the blond delivered the whisper right against his ear, having hidden his face against the raven’s neck at some undetermined point.

 

The hot whisper had him trembling and after two more thrusts he was hit with the most intense orgasm of his life, whole body tensing while his vision went white and a choked moan made it past his lips. Spasm wracked his body, spurts of his cum falling on his stomach while he clenched rhythmically around Prompto who kept fucking him hard through it all. The waves of pleasure from his climax seemed to be unending and he was whimpering by the time he felt the blond going still inside him for a few beats, his cock pulsing deep inside him while a different kind of warmth filled him. The blond rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before going still once more and letting most of his weight rest on Noctis.

 

After recovering his breath for the most part, Prompto lifted himself enough to pull out of the prince and looked up at the small whimper he received for the action. Noctis had recovered his breath for the most part as well but he still seemed to be in his pleasure high, eyes unfocused and still glistening. Still a bit concerned despite the raven’s words, Prompto gently cupped the prince’s face and wiped away the tears the same way he had before. Stormy eyes slowly focused on to his face and the small, satisfied smile that took over Noctis’ face had his heart doing somersaults.

 

“I love you.” and those words, whispered ever so softly, so sweetly, had his heart stopping and then kicking up fast enough that he thought it was gonna stop forever.

 

He felt his eyes water a little and he blinked it away, giving a blinding smile of his own. “ I love you too.” he saw Noctis’ eyes water once more and laughed. “We’re way too sappy and emotional.”

 

“That’s fine, it fits us perfectly.” Prompto couldn’t recall ever seeing that amount of love on the prince’s eyes before.

 

They both leaned in for a kiss, pouring their hearts into it. Soft, yet firm, passionate, yet tender. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, rubbing noses in that cliched way that made them laugh.

 

“Let’s stay like this, Prom.” Noctis’ voice was soft but serious.

 

“We have to at least clean up.” the blond responded amused, not getting exactly what the prince meant.

 

“No, I mean let’s stay happy like this. Let’s be ourselves regardless of what happens, regardless of who’s watching. Let’s love each other fully until the end.” an odd glint in those stormy eyes had a cold feeling sitting on Prompto’s stomach but he willed it away with the happiness he felt with everything that had happened so far.

 

“Yeah. Let’s be happy, together.” they sealed the agreement with a kiss, one that felt like the sweetest treat in the world but was somehow chased by a bitterness that they both decidedly ignored.

 

And they kept their word, after facing Titan and even after facing Leviathan, they were true to each other and their love was the only constant around them. After 10 agonizing years, Noctis came back to Prompto and their love was still the same young love, making them feel young and full of hope all over again.

 

“Let’s stay like this, Prom.” and it was like they were still in bed, sticky but satisfied, their hearts filled to the brim with love and happiness. But the voice was deeper, raspier, and the tone was similar but pained. And now they sat at the edge of what used to be a haven, looking at the black sky with their backs turned to the campfire.

 

“Yeah.” he felt a cruel tear slide down his cheek. “Let’s be happy, together.” the last word made it out as a mere shaky breath.

 

But he meant those words, and he stood by them until Noctis stood in front of them, in front of him, a few steps up those now dreaded stairs.

 

“Walk tall, my friends.” it was the voice of a king, filled with power and confidence but those stormy eyes were not focused on him.

 

But then they focused on him, and Prompto broke his end of the agreement.

 

“Walk tall, my love.” and it was the voice of a man, scared and broken and a betraying tear spilled out of those stormy eyes.

 

Noctis had broken his end of the agreement as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So...did anyone like it? Was I too mean this time? ^^' Not gonna lie, this made me cry so hard I had to try and walk it off...and somehow I'm still so incredibly proud of it <3 Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Comments are welcomed and I love me some kudos :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> See you next time~
> 
> P.S, If you are waiting for updates on any of my unfinished works, don't worry. None of them have been abandoned as of yet. I just got caught up with real life and now that I finally had time to come back I'm in way too deep in this fandom ^^' So yeah, updates might not come soon but they will come at some point.


End file.
